The torture of lice
by Brentinator
Summary: I think the title and cover speak for themselves lol. Cover by Witchkitty688 on Wattpad. Dedicated to Witchkitty688. Rated K.


Chase's POV.

It was time for the yearly examinations our nurse does and I was perfectly fine with it. It's Adam who should be worried. I was unfortunately the last one, but I had a full phone battery and several crossword puzzles that needed to be finished on there. My head had been really itchy all day, but I was fine. After about two hours, it was finally my turn. She started doing a lice check and I told her.

"You probably won't find anything."

"Don't be so sure, Mr. Davenport." She told me before she gasped.

"What?! What is it?!" I yelled, out of fear cause I can get easily worked up.

"Your gonna hate what I am about to tell you, but you've got head lice." She explained.

"That's ridiculous! There is no way I have head lice." I laughed weakly before I realized she wasn't kidding. "Dang it."

"I'm calling your parents." She told me as she picked up the phone.

As soon as she got off, I started talking to her.

"PLEASE don't let anyone know about this. I'll never be able to live it down." I begged.

"I need to let people know, but I won't give out your name specifically, alright?" She asked.

I nodded just as Tasha came in.

"Let's go home, kay honey?" She asked.

I nodded and we went to the car, my head hanging down the whole time. Tasha had to pick up a few things at the store before we went home, and I had a sneaking suspicion that it was stuff for the head lice. I started scratching my head again until Tasha came back, I immediately put my hands down and we drove the rest of the way home. As soon as we got back, Mr. Davenport greeted us concerned and confused.

"Why aren't you at school? And I thought you were at work."

"Well, I was until I got a call from the school nurse explaining that Chase has head lice." She explained.

"Wait. Head lice? Um I am not dealing with that. Have fun, Tasha!" Davenport yelled as he went down to the lab.

Tasha rolled her eyes before pulling out a container of shampoo.

"Get in the bathtub so I can get this in your hair." She explained.

I nodded and went to the bathroom, quickly took off my clothes and got in. After Tasha came in and put the shampoo in, I quickly rinsed it out and put on a different outfit. Then Adam, Bree and Leo came in.

"What's going on?" Bree asked.

"Wait a second. Are you the case of head lice they announced? Cause I'm not mad, it cancelled P.E., but are you?" Leo asked.

"Yes." I mumbled as I rubbed my foot across the floor.

"Wait, so YOU got head lice, and Adam didn't?" Bree asked.

"Well, they actually like cleaner people, so it makes sense why Adam doesn't have any." I explained as I sat down.

Then Tasha called me in the kitchen and my siblings followed.

"So has she been like this all day?" Bree asked.

"At least as long since she found out."

"Well, that makes sense. She's my mom, after all."

"Chase, I wanna try this. My mom used it on me when I was younger and had head lice." Tasha explained as she pulled out a jar of mayonnaise out of the fridge.

"Mayonnaise. You are gonna put mayonnaise on my head." I demanded in disbelief.

"I wanna try and get the nits out with a comb first, but after that, yeah." She explained.

"Chasey's gonna be a mayo head!" Adam yelled.

I glared at him immediately as Tasha and I went to the living room.

"Guys, I know the nurse already checked, but I wanna double check you three for lice in a minute." She explained as she started combing through my hair.

"I don't want bugs in my hair!" Bree screeched and Adam screamed as well.

"I've already had head lice three times. I never saw Ms. Ducky again after the third time." Leo sighed as if "Ms. Ducky" was his wife or something.

Two hours later, I was wearing a shower cap with mayonnaise in it, almost gagging at the smell, while Tasha was checking my siblings for lice. However, they were all fine. Let's just say, I felt absolutely mortified. Mr. Davenport came up from the lab for dinner and snickered, but tried to hide it, when he saw me, bringing tears to my eyes as I stormed off, trying not to let them see me cry.

Bree's POV.

Seeing as Chase left, I went upstairs immediately after him and found out he had locked himself in the guest room.

"Chase? Can you let me in?" I asked gently while tapping on the door.

After receiving no answer, I grabbed the spare key and opened it, to see my little brother sitting in the corner, legs up to his chest, while tears streamed down his face. I immediately went over to him and tapped his shoulder, making him look up at me with puffy eyes.

"What?" He sniffed before putting his head back down, making me sit beside him and rub his back.

"You ok?"

"No. Why is everyone making fun of me? Even Mr. Davenport!" He yelled as he started crying again.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok."

"Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, Chase. Do you wanna go downstairs?" I asked gently, going to stroke his hair, but seeing as it was still in the shower cap, immediately rubbing his back instead.

"I'll be down...in a few minutes, Bree." He assured as he wiped his eyes.

"Ok." I smiled as I kissed his forehead, stood up, and went downstairs.

-a few weeks later-

(A/N, I don't actually know when head lice goes away)

"Are you done yet?" I asked impatiently as Tasha continued to check me for lice, which hadn't come up in the past few days, and I was silently praying that they were gone.

"I don't see anything, Chase." She smiled as she ran her hand through my hair.

"Thank goodness. I never wanna deal with that again." I laughed as I looked out the clock to see it was getting really late. "Goodnight Tasha." I smiled.

"Night honey." She smiled back as I went down to the lab when Adam pouted.

"Chase isn't a mayo head anymore."

"Yeah, and if I'm lucky, I won't ever be a mayo head again."

The end.

Thanks to Witchkitty688 on Wattpad for suggesting this and I'm sorry it took awhile, but I hope you like the result!

Over and out.

Susz13.


End file.
